


Love of My Life

by effloradox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effloradox/pseuds/effloradox
Summary: In the beginning, God created Adam and Eve and made them soulmates and then every human after them was born with their soulmate's name on their wrist. It only stands to reason that when a certain angel and demon are sent to earth that they too have a name on their wrist. The problems only arise when they realise that they have each other's name on their wrist.





	Love of My Life

**January 8th, 4003BC, The Garden of Eden**

In the beginning, there was a garden. Eden was a work of the Lord and, like all the things the Lord made, it was beautiful. Every part of the garden was designed to be lush and full of life, for the garden was a way for God to show Her omnipotence and omnibenevolence. God was very happy with the garden, it was filled with all creatures, great and small, and everything within its boundaries was perfect. Angels guarded all the walls of the garden from any of the Fallen and it looked like an oasis in the middle of a desert for the rest of the Earth was not finished yet, it didn’t have the thriving environment that Eden had yet. Everything was going according to the divine plan. There had been more than seven days at this point and God had finally finished creating all of the animals that were to inhabit the earth.

Now was the time for the next step in creation: God was going to make a creature in Her image. She had made the angels to be something akin to Her image but now it was time for something different. Something that could change and adapt, something that could grow to be in Her image rather than stay the same. Something that could be put to the test. So, God created the first human from the dust and gave him the breath of life. She gave him the name Adam and he was, like everything else She made, good. She gave him the job of tending to the garden and told him that he could eat anything from the garden except fruit from the tree of knowledge. And then, because Adam was lonely and needed help, God created Eve from Adam’s rib. And God decided that the two would have each other’s names on their wrists because the two were soulmates. She also decided that every human after them would have a name on their wrists to signify the name of their soulmate because God did not want her creations to be lonely. So Adam and Eve lived in the garden as soulmates and everything was perfect. For now.

* * *

Things were getting restless in the newly formed Hell. The Fallen were aware of what God was doing on the newly created Earth but, so far, none of the demons had been able to get past the angels guarding the walls. There had been many attempts to get past them but to no avail, most of the angels had weapons and the demons were still in a weakened state from the Fall and the mention of holy water was enough to make some demons want to stop trying to find a way into Eden altogether.

This was not the case for the demon Crawly. He had noticed that there was still a gap in the eastern wall of Eden, the angel there hadn’t quite finished laying all the bricks in that part of the wall and it was simple enough to sneak through, he was a snake after all. Every demon has been told to try and get into Eden and, if they succeeded, they were to just cause some trouble, however they saw fit. Crawly was familiar with the rules that God had given to the humans, he had been trying to find a way into the garden when She had given them to the first man. It had been several days since that attempt and he had had plenty of time to think about the rule of the Almighty.

The tree of knowledge was the most beautiful tree in Eden, it made some of the other fruit trees look like mere twigs in comparison, and it was right in the middle of the garden. It wasn’t very subtle of the almighty, Crawly thought, to put the only tree that the humans couldn’t enjoy the fruit of right in the middle. It was almost as if the Almighty wanted them to be tempted towards it. So, that was what Crawly did. It wasn’t a particularly difficult task for him to try and convince the woman to try some of the forbidden fruit, and once she had eaten some, she then convinced the man. They learnt of right and wrong, of embarrassment and wisdom. He couldn't really understand why it was such a bad thing, understanding the difference between right and wrong just seemed to be something quite fundamental to Crawly. He couldn’t see it doing any harm but God had told them to not touch the fruit and the Morningstar told him to cause some trouble and he was defying the Almighty so maybe it was wrong.

He watched from a distance as the Almighty cast out Her creations from Eden. The two humans were to leave Eden through the eastern gate and they were never to return¹. Crawly had noticed that an angel, the same one that had not yet finished building their part of the eastern wall and had indirectly enabled him to enter the garden, seemed to have spent some time with the two human just before they left, and he found him standing on the wall, staring out at the deserted plains around Eden, just observing the humans and the oncoming storm. He was still in his snake form but upon approaching the angel, he shifted into his human form. It always felt better to have his wings out and it was a better form to take in case he needed to get away quickly. He spoke but it came out as a hiss rather than English, confusing the angel.

“Sorry, what was that?” The angel looked nervous. Crawly didn’t really blame him, if Gabriel or Michael were to see them talking then he would probably get into a fair bit of trouble. Now that he was closer, Crawly recognised the angel as Aziraphale, the angel of the Eastern Gate. The two had never spoken when Crawly had been an angel but he still recognised him. He doubted that the angel would remember him though.

“I said ‘well, that went down like a lead balloon’.” The angel looked at him properly for the first time and nodded.

“Oh. Yes, it did, rather.” The two stood in silence for a few seconds, watching the two humans that were slowly making their way across the dunes and were getting further and further away from the garden.

“Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me.” Crowley continued. “First offence and everything. I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.” Aziraphale seemed to hesitate before he responded.

“It must _be_ bad,” The angel stopped when he realised that he didn’t know the demon’s name. Crawly introduced himself and allowed Aziraphale to continue, “Crawly. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.” Crawly shrugged this off, almost in an attempt to humble himself.

“They just said ‘Get up there and make some trouble’.”

“Well obviously, you’re a demon. It’s what you do.” This failed to deter Crawly from voicing his concerns to the angel though. It was in his nature to tempt other beings into doing Wrong, he had just damned all of humanity and he realised that he was doing a similar thing with Aziraphale².

“Not very subtle of the Almighty though. Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a ‘don’t touch’ sign. I mean, why not put it on top of a high mountain or on the moon? Makes you wonder what God’s really planning.” Aziraphale responded quickly to this, Crawly supposed that, like all angels, Aziraphale wasn’t used to hearing anyone criticise the actions of the Almighty.

“Best not to speculate. It’s all part of the Great Plan. it’s not for us to understand.” The angel paused for a second. “It’s ineffable.” The angel looked quite smug that he could answer in this way but Crawly wasn’t done. In fact, this response just gave him even more questions, ones that he feared no one would ever be able to answer.

“The Great Plan’s ineffable?”

“Exactly. It is beyond understand and incapable of being put into words. There’s Right and Wrong. If you do Wrong when you’re told to do Right, you deserve to be punished.” Crawly suddenly realised that the angel was empty-handed.

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” The angel’s smug look all but vanished at this.

“Err…” Crawly was not deterred by the lack of response, oh no, his curiosity was piqued now.

“You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it? Lost it already have you?”

“I gave it away.” Aziraphale’s voice was shame ridden. Crawly looked at him in a state of shock, unsure if he had heard the angel correctly.

“You what?”

“I gave it away! They looked so miserable, and there are vicious animals, and it’s going to be cold out there, and she’s expecting already, and I said ‘here you go, flaming sword, don’t thank me, and don’t let the sun go down on you here. I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.” The angel was getting more and more worked up as he listed everything that had happened. A soft smile graced Crawly’s face for a few seconds.

“You’re an angel. I don’t think you can do the wrong thing.” Aziraphale didn’t pick up on the sarcasm in Crawly’s voice and breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Oh-oh thank you. It’s been bothering me.” The pair looked back to Adam and Eve and watched as they were approached by a lion. Adam seemed to be gesturing for Eve to stay back whilst he waved the flaming sword at the lion.

“I’ve been worrying too. What if I did the right thing with the whole eat-the-apple business? A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing. Funny if we both got it wrong eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one.” Crawly chuckled. Aziraphale smiled before realising what the demon had said before the panicked look returned to his face.

“No! It wouldn’t be funny at all.” The conversation ended as the first rain clouds finally drifted over Eden and the first storm began. Crawly moved so that he was closer to Aziraphale, who lifted a wing as a way to protect the demon from the rain as they stayed in silence, watching the humans and listening to the rain.

* * *

**3500BC**

Heaven and Hell both decided that they would allow humanity to grow for a period of time before they sent any operatives down to see how they were developing³. 500 years was the agreed-upon period and now it had come to an end.

Heaven decided that they would send the angel Aziraphale as a principality. His job was simple, he would guide humanity towards the light so that they could grow in God’s image. Sure, they wouldn’t get into heaven⁴ but they could become better. Heaven decided that Aziraphale could start his work in Mesopotamia and then as the humans began to travel across the world he could go wherever some guidance was required. Gabriel had told Aziraphale that it was a great honour that God had chosen him to be the one to go to earth, to be the ones to bring the humans into the light. Aziraphale himself wasn’t so sure but it must be part of the ineffable plan that God wanted him to be the angel to help the humans so he was willing to go along with it⁵.

Hell, on the other hand, decided they would send the demon Crawly to earth to tempt the humans, staring in Mesopotamia. He wasn’t a particularly high ranking demon but he had been the first demon to tempt the humans into doing Wrong and, by doing so, he had gained some respect from the Dukes of Hell. Lord Beelzebub and the Dukes had emphasized how important Crawly’s role would be in the development of humanity, that he should be honoured that it was him that would be bringing the humans away from the Almighty. Crawly didn’t particularly care about the honour it would bring but if tempting the humans meant he could stay out of Hell for the next few thousand years then he was more than happy to go up and tempt a few people. Hell was too crowded for his liking.

What Heaven and Hell had not been expecting was that when their two operatives were sent to Earth and took up their temporary human bodies, they would wake up to find a name written on their wrists. What they definitely didn’t expect was that the names would be very familiar to the two operatives who could say with certainty that they had not expected to wake up on earth and see the name of anyone, let alone the name of someone they knew from the other side. That was going to make things a little bit more difficult.

* * *

¹ Crawly thought this to be very harsh of the Lord, especially one who claimed to possess omnibenevolence. After all, they only made one mistake. It seemed very unfair for Her to never let them back into the garden because they had done something wrong and he felt like if the almighty was as omniscient as She claimed then She would know that it was actually his fault. Whether She did or not, it didn't seem like She was going to change Her mind any time in the near future.

² Not that Crawly was trying to get the angel to Fall of course. He just had so many questions that no one in Hell had the answers to. His whole reason for Falling was because he asked too many questions and God wasn’t fond of answering them. He was just hoping than Aziraphale might be able to shed some light on the situation.

³ They were also both going to use this opportunity to try and push the humans closer to their side but of course they couldn’t let the other side know that. There was no way that Heaven or Hell were going to trust the other side to not try and interfere with the humans so it was easier to send their own operatives down to Earth with the intention of trying to sway humanity from one side to the other.

⁴ God hadn’t quite forgiven the humans for disobeying Her only rule in Eden so there had to be some level of punishment before She would allow the humans to go somewhere like Heaven after they died.

⁵ He’d also heard some rather interesting things from the angels that had been watching over the humans that they were doing some rather interesting things down on earth, especially with food, and he was more than eager to see it for himself but that was beside the point.


End file.
